A space adventure involving Easter Eggs
by s82161
Summary: Parzival arrives on a spaceship and meets 3 people: a human named Gary and 2 anthropomorphic cats named: Avocato and Little Cato. Parzival convinces Gary and his friends to go on a quest across multiple universes to collect keys and get a Easter Egg. Meanwhile, The Lord Commander joins forces with IOI (Innovative Online Industries) to rule the world.
1. Avocato and the gang meet Parzival

Three people were on a planet. Those 3 people were: A human wearing a red space suit, a teal and white anthropomorphic cat, and a small orange cat. The human was named Gary Godspeed. The teal and white cat's name is Avocato. The orange cat's name was name is Little Cato. They were running from a fleet of soldiers. All of a sudden the door was burst open by Avocato. "Tight space." Gary said. "Come on. Let's go." Avocato said. Avocato, Little Cato, and Gary ran towards the loading dock. The Galaxy One was supposed to pick them up. But then, Parzival, an avatar in the OASIS, A virtual reality system that has infinite universes, put the Galaxy One inside a hangar. Parzival isn't really real. He's an avatar controlled by a person named Wade Watts, who was living in a apartment in Columbus, Ohio after IOI (Innovative Online Industries) blew up his house in the stacks. The stacks are a type of refugee shanty villages that were constructed on the outskirts of most major cities during the rise of the global energy crisis. Wade had to move to a apartment in Columbus Ohio. Parzival was riding a ship called the Vonnegut. The Vonnegut is a ship Parzival got by chance. Parzival obtained the Vonnegut from a cadre of Oviraptor clansmen who had attempted to hijack his X-wing while he was cruising through a group of worlds in Sector Eleven known as the Whedonverse. After disabling their ship, Wade boarded their vessel and killed every player on the vessel before taking the vehicle for himself. The Vonnegut landed on the loading dock. Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato were shocked. They had expected to see the Galaxy One, not this weird ship that had came out of nowhere. The hatch opened and Parzival hopped out. Parzival was wearing a costume from BattleStar Galactica. He had white hair. In the real world, Wade Watts had red hair. "Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination." Parzival said to the 3 people in front of him. "Where's the Galaxy One?" Gary asked. "It's in a hangar." Parzival said. "Why is it in a hangar?" Avocato asked. "Never mind that. Come inside my ship." Parzival said. "Why should we go with you? We don't even know you." Gary said. "My name is Parzival." Parzival said. "My name is Gary." The blond haired man said. "My name is Avocato." The teal and white striped cat said. Avocato is wearing boots, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a tan vest, a pair of shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers. "This is my son, Little Cato." Avocato said. Little Cato had orange fur, with blue hair on his head. "I'm not going to ask you again, get into my ship." Parzival said. The 3 people entered the Vonnegut. Parzival followed behind them. Parzival then started the engine of the Vonnegut. Parzival started the engine. In reality, Wade Watts was controlling it from a virtual reality machine called the OASIS. Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato didn't know that Parzival wasn't real. Parzival put the Vonnegut on light speed. After a few minutes, Gary said "Where are we going?" "We're going to the planet Frobozz. We are going to play a game called Zork." Parzival said. "What's Zork?" Avocato asked. "Zork is a old computer game in which you type in commands." Parzival explained. All of a sudden, Gary's communicator came on. "Gary. Where are you?" It was the voice of Quinn, a space warrior with brown skin. She had been Gary's love interest for 5 years. "I'm in some kind of spaceship. This guy named Parzival is taking us to a planet called Frobozz. Where are you at?" Gary said. "I'm in some sort of hangar deck." Quin said. "I put her there for a good reason. I don't want her to interrupt my quest to find a Easter Egg." Parzival said. "What's a Easter Egg?" Little Cato asked. "A Easter Egg is a secret within various forms of media. You have to collect 3 keys in order to unlock the Easter Egg. I so far opened the Cooper Key. Now I have to get the Jade Key on the planet Frobozz." Parzival said. "Ok." Gary said. So, The crew of the Vonnegut set off towards the planet Frobozz. A few minutes later, the crew of the Vonnegut landed on Frobozz. They landed in front of a white house. "We're here." Parzival said to Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato. Parzival opened the hatch and out came Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato. Parzival followed after them. The house was surrounded by a dense forest, and beyond it Parzival saw a range of jagged mountain peaks. "Okay. Here's the plan. I want you guys to collect trophies inside this house. You have to collect 19 trophies. Once you collect all 19 trophies, you have to find a Cap'n Crunch cereal box. Inside the Cap'n Crunch box, you'll find a yellow whistle. you have to blow it, only after you collected all the trophies. Do you guys understand what we have to do?" Parzival said to the 3 guys in front of them. "Yes." Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato said in unison. "Good. Now, let's start finding trophies." Parzival said. The 4 people went towards the back of the white house. A window was slightly ajar. Parzival forced the window open. He let Gary climb inside the window first. Then Avocato went. Little Cato went inside after his father. Finally, Parzival went inside the window. They were in a kitchen. "Remember, only search for trophies, nothing else." Parzival said to Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato. "Got it." they all said. The group spread out in search of trophies. Parzival opened a cabinet. The cabinet was full of vintage cereal boxes. There were Frosted Flakes, Lucky Charms, and other cereals. Hidden way in the back was a box of Cap'n Crunch cereal. Parzival grabbed the Cap'n Crunch box. Printed in front of the box were the words: Toy Whistle inside. Parzival opened the box of Cap'n Crunch and dumped the contents of the box. The Cap'n Crunch cereal was just golden nuggets of wheat and sugar. Parzival found the whistle. It was wrapped in a cellophane envelope. He opened the cellophane. Parzival took the whistle out of the cellophane. The whistle was yellow. It had the face of Cap'n Crunch molded on the front side and a small dog molded on the other side. He pocketed it in his inventory. Then Parzival saw a clove of garlic inside a sack. Parzival pocketed the garlic clove. He headed west towards the living room. A Oriental rug covered the floor. There was antique furniture. Avacato was in the living room. He was furiously searching for trophies. Avacato found a trophy behind a vase on the counter. He took the trophy. A wooden door with odd characters carved into its surface was at the west wall. And against the opposite wall there was a beautiful glass trophy case. It was empty. A battery-powered lantern sat on top of the case, and a shining sword was mounted on the wall directly above it. Parzival took the sword and the lantern. Gary was in the garden. He found a couple of trophies. Little Cato found most of the trophies. Soon all of the members of the team collected all the trophies. Once all the 19 trophies were collected, they all met in the kitchen. They put all the trophies in a trophy case. "Good job." Parzival said. "Now it's time to blow the whistle. Who wants to blow the whistle?" Parzival asked the group of 3 people. Little Cato wanted to Blow the whistle. "I'll blow the whistle." Little Cato said. "Ok." Parzival said. He handed the whistle to Little Cato. Little Cato blew the whistle. The whistle turned into the Jade Key. "I'll take that." Parzival said. Parzival took the key from Little Cato's hands. There were words etched on the Jade Key, Just like in the Copper Key. The words read: _Continue your quest by taking the test._ Parzival didn't have time to figure out what the message meant. "Come on, let's go." Parzival said to Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato. They ran outside. They saw thousands of Sixer gunships filling the sky. The Sixers were a branch of IOI that specialized in finding Halliday's Easter Egg. The area was very dangerous. "RUN!" Parzival yelled to his team. Parzival and his team ran towards the Vonnegut, all the while trying to escape the Sixers. Max had already started the engine of the Vonnegut. Max Headroom was a fictional character from the show: Max Headroom. Wade had used Max as his companion after his breakup with Art3mis. Parzival and his group made it to the Vonnegut. Unfortunately, while Parzival, Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato were running from the Sixer gunships, A Sixer gunship had fired a laser bullet into Little Cato's abdomen. They filed into the Vonnegut. Parzival went into the cockpit. The Vonnegut began to take heavy fire. Luckily, The Vonnegut had shields. It was also very fast. They zoomed away from Frobozz. The Vonnegut was in bad shape.

* * *

**Next chapter: Parzival, Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato go on a quest to find the Crystal Key. **


	2. The Lord Commander joins IOI

The Vonnegut was damaged. Parzival decided to fix the Vonnegut in his hangar. Little Cato was hurt. He was screaming like a 2 year old. "Can you help me heal my son?" Avocato asked. Parzival turned to look at Little Cato. One look at Little Cato and Parzival knew what happened. "Oh shit. The Sixers shot him." Parzival said. "What are The Sixers?" Avocato asked. "The Sixers are IOI (Innovative Online Industries) agents. They are called Sixers because each employee has an employee number and avatar name that is six digits long and starts with the number six. The Sixers are contract-bound employees who are provided with paychecks, food, lodging, retirement, etc. All Sixers, regardless of gender, take on an identical male avatar within the OASIS." Parzival said. "There is a med pack on the west wall of the ship." Parzival said. Avocato and Gary found the med pack. They brought the med pack over to Little Cato. They put gauze over Little Cato's wounds. "Thanks for tending to my wounds, Dad." Little Cato said. "Anything for my son." Avocato said. Avocato and Little Cato hugged. Suddenly, a green skinned alien with a oval shaped body with stubby legs. appeared beside Parzival. Parzival turned his head to the left and saw the green alien. The green alien's name is named Mooncake. Mooncake has the power to destroy planets. He was created when the breach in Final Space was closed. "Who's this floating green alien and why is he in my ship?" Parzival asked. "The green alien is Mooncake." Gary said. "It's real name is E-351." Avocato said. "You're kidding me, right?" Parzival said. "No, I'm not kidding you." Avocato said. "I used to work for the Lord Commander as a bounty hunter." "Who's the Lord Commander?" Parzival asked. "The Lord Commander is a very dangerous alien with telekinetic powers." Gary and Avocato both said. "As long as he does't destroy the OASIS, He's A okay." Parzival said. "What's the OASIS?" Avocato asked. "What you're in right now. The OASIS is a virtual reality universe created by James Halliday. James Halliday was a huge fan of 80's pop culture. He created this universe you're in right in right now." Parzival said. "Wow." Little Cato said. "Yeah i know." Parzival said. Parzival took the Vonnegut to Joe's garage. Joe is a mechanic who fixes intergalactic spaceships. Parzival and his friends got out of the Vonnegut. While the Vonnegut was being fixed, Parzival sent a message to his friend Aech. When the Vonnegut was finished being repaired, Parzival, Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato went inside the ship. Parzival took the Vonnegut back to his hangar, The hangar was called: Falco (after the video game character from Star Fox). Parzival and his friends exited the ship. Wade then looked at the news feeds. The news feeds were bragging how Parzival and 4 other people found the Jade Key. Soon, IOI found out and Nolan Sorrento, the founder of IOI, send the Sixers to the planet Frobozz to play Zork. While that was going on, Wade wondered what the words on the Jade Key meant. _Continue your quest by taking a test. _What test? Wade thought about it a little longer. Then it hit him. The test That Halliday was talking about was the Voight-Kampff machine. In the movie _Blade Runner_, the Voight Kampff machine was an interrogation tool. It was located at the Tyrell Building. The Tyrell Building must be in the OASIS. Before Wade had time to figure that out, He got a notification on his scoreboard. The avatar Daito disappeared from the scoreboard. That could only mean one thing: Daito was killed inside the OASIS.

In a galaxy far away from Earth, a aquamarine alien was in a battleship. His name was The Lord Commander. He is pure evil, and he will stop at nothing to make sure that Final Space is closed. The Lord Commander's name used to be Jack. He used to be a friend of John Godspeed. That all changed when a anti matter blast and a energy wave collided with the ship he was in. He became evil after that. The Lord Commander headed towards Earth. He had heard about IOI. He wanted to join forces with IOI to rule the world. The Lord Commander landed on Earth. He got out of his ship. The Lord Commander made his way to IOI headquarters. The Lord Commander used his telekinetic powers to burst open the doors of IOI headquarters. He was looking for Nolan Sorrento, head of IOI The Lord Commander soon spotted Nolan in his office. He flew towards Nolan's office. When Nolan saw The Lord Commander, he freaked out. "Who are you?" Nolan said. "I'm The Lord Commander." The Lord Commander said. "I want to make a deal concerning your company." The Lord Commander said. "What do you have in mind?" Nolan asked. "I want to take over IOI." The Lord Commander said. "You're crazy." Nolan said. "Am I?" The Lord Commander said. The Lord Commander's eyes turned a deep yellow. When that happens, his telekinetic powers have activated. The Lord Commander telekinetically lifted Nolan up in the air. "Alright, we have a deal. You can be my partner. Just don't hurt me." Nolan said. "I want hurt you." The Lord Commander said. "we have a deal. I'll hire you as a IOI agent under one condition: you must never kill my employees, got it." Nolan said. The Lord Commander thought over a minute. "Yes, I'll do it." The Lord Commander said. "Great." Nolan said. The Lord Commander works for IOI.

* * *

**Next chapter: Wade finds out what Daito's real name was and the fact that he was killed in the real world. He finds a clue to the second key by watching the movie Blade Runner. **


End file.
